Baron Typhonus
Baron Typhonus was a minifigure who was searching for the Imagination Nexus. After creating the Maelstrom, Baron Typhonus became the mastermind of chaos and destruction known as The Darkitect. Biography Search for Planet Crux Long ago, Baron Typhonus left his assistant and protégé, Vanda Darkflame, in charge of his work while he and his colleague, Doctor Albert Overbuild, traveled across the LEGO Universe in search of the Imagination Nexus. They recruited Hael Storm and, although they were unsure whether they could trust the pirate, were led to Duke Exeter and eventually discovered a clue left by the First Builders on Gallant 5. As revealed in his writings, Baron Typhonus's life-long ambition was to control the essence of Imagination and apply its power to his work. He was knowledgeable in the legends of the First Builders, but regarded the Code of Honor protected by the Mythrans as a mere superstition that inhibited Imagination and creativity. By the 60th day of their journey, the Baron's goal was to break the code and create a universe where Imagination flows free of rules. At last, the Imagimeter discovered the location of Planet Crux. The four explorers entered the Nexus Temple and found the Imagination Nexus. While his companions imagined their most desired creations, the Baron decided to demonstrate the power of Imagination without constraints, bringing a chaotic Spider Boss into being. However, while the Baron gloated over his victory, the Spider Boss did not see the Baron as its master and turned on him. Baron Typhonus was dragged by the Spider Boss into the Imagination Nexus, where their combined chaotic ideals corrupted the last essence of Pure Imagination into a powerful and destructive force known as the Maelstrom. The Darkitect While the Baron was long believed to be deceased or a prisoner to the Maelstrom, recent research by Paradox scientists have proven otherwise. Neither dead nor imprisoned, Baron Typhonus has actually become the mastermind behind the Maelstrom. Now known as the Darkitect, he seeks to control the LEGO Universe through chaos and destruction with his minions, the Stromlings. An explosion at Paradox Research Facility allowed the Darkitect to memorize minifigure anatomy and thus granted him the ability to create Stromlings. The Darkitect created Stromling Apes to oppose Captain Jack Knife and the Venture League, and then corrupted Kinga Hurl and Roo Morgg into his lieutenants. On his first visit to Forbidden Valley, the Darkitect created Dark Ronin, which told him how to visit dreams. Entering the dreams of the local Ninjas, the Darkitect discovered the existence of dragons and corrupted them into nightmarish Maelstrom Dragons. Wisp Lee's studies of the Maelstrom showed only chaos, but Echs Ray analyzed Lee's data with greater insight and saw a pattern emerging. Master Fong Shader, listening to Ray's findings, realized in horror that Baron Typhonus is the intelligent force controlling the Maelstrom. Dino Attack Thanks to the efforts of the Nexus Force, for the most part, the Darkitect was prevented from gaining access to the rest of the LEGO Universe. Unfortunately, when XERRD created the Maelstrom Crystal and brought it back to the LEGO Planet, the Darkitect was able to gain access to the LEGO Planet. However, his power was severely limited due to the lack of Maelstrom energy on the planet, which was contained in a Temple of Creation on Adventurers' Island, but he realized that if he could retrieve XERRD's Maelstrom Crystal and the energies contained within, he could gain enough power to quickly destroy the LEGO Planet. As XERRD continued to experiment with the Maelstrom, the Darkitect covertly manipulated Dr. Rex and most of his followers into believing that creating Mutant Dino Stromlings to destroy Minifig civilization was their destiny. With the Mutant Dinos wreaking havoc, chaos, and destruction across the globe, the Darkitect's power was allowed to build slowly over time. For most of the Dino Attack, his presence on the LEGO Planet was not realized by anyone, not even Dino Attack Team or XERRD, although Frank Einstein had his suspicions while working undercover as Wallace Bishop. Even with the chaos and destruction created by the Mutant Dinos and a slowly-amassing army of Stromlings led by Ahua, the Darkitect grew impatient with the slow progress of his power growth. As a result, he appeared as Baron Typhonus in dreams and visions to Lord Sam Sinister von Barron, another former baron with whom Typhonus hoped to relate. Baron Typhonus told Sam Sinister about the Maelstrom Crystal and requested that Lord Sinister find the crystal and bring it to him in the Maelstrom Temple. While waiting for Lord Sinister to bring him the crystal, the Darkitect took an interest in Zachary Virchaus, who was foretold to have the ability to control the Maelstrom. After Carolyne Provencal corrupted Zachary into a Stromling, the Darkitect forced Zachary to bend to his will. He saw that Zachary had feelings for Minerva Fabello, and tried to suppress these feelings while attempting to manipulate Minerva. However, after J.D.'s Creative Spark freed Zachary from the Darkitect's control, the Darkitect was furious and decided that Ahua had outlived his usefulness, killing the Stromling Islander. At last, Lord Sam Sinister brought the Maelstrom Crystal into the Maelstrom Temple in the middle of a battle between Dino Attack Team and XERRD. Only then did Baron Typhonus reveal himself in the temple's Maelstrom vortex. After taunting the Dino Attack agents, Baron Typhonus approached Lord Sinister and offered to make the Lord von Barron his equal if he would hand over the Maelstrom Crystal. However, Lord Sinister saw through Typhonus's lies and refused the offer, so the Darkitect shed his facade and started summoning Stromling Explorers to forcibly take the Maelstrom Crystal from the Dino Attack Team. When it became clear to the Darkitect that his Stromling Explorers were failing to get the Maelstrom Crystal, he peered into the minds of those that were present and looked for their greatest weaknesses. He attempted to lure Greybeard into a trap by disguising a Stromling as his deceased lover, "Bad Luck" Beatrice. When that failed, the Darkitect brought everyone's worst fears to life, trapping them in illusions of their greatest nightmares. The Maelstrom Crystal fell into the hands of Pterisa, and the Darkitect was frustrated to discover that he could not see into her mind. She struck him with a bolt of her own lightning, which broke his concentration, causing his illusions to disappear for just a second. Realizing Pterisa's identity, the Darkitect struck back by knocking off her helmet and revealing her species to the Dino Attack Team. He also saw Frank Einstein trying to use the temple's Imagination and responded by mortally wounding the scientist. The Dino Attack agents battled against the Darkitect, but he was too powerful for them. Too late, he realized that they were only trying to distract him while Lord Sam Sinister was airlifted out of the temple with the Maelstrom Crystal. His powers weakening, the Darkitect realized that Kate Bishop was about to inject Einstein's Creative Spark into the Imagination. Since the Imagination was strong enough to prevent him from intervening, Baron Typhonus tried to demoralize her, but he failed to stop her. Baron Typhonus struggled against the Imagination's increased power. However, the temple's Maelstrom vortex was his only window into the LEGO Planet, and it sucked Typhonus back as it was closed by the Imagination, seemingly banishing the Darkitect from LEGO Planet. However, Baron Typhonus appeared to Rex in a dream and explained that, as long as the Maelstrom existed in the mind and body of Dr. Rex, he was never truly banished from LEGO Planet. During the final battle, Baron Typhonus demonstrated this by using the Maelstrom in Dr. Rex's body to forcibly prevent Dr. Rex from dying. After this, the Darkitect often used Dr. Rex as a puppet in a far more aggressive manner than his quiet influence of earlier times, controlling Dr. Rex's actions and speaking through Dr. Rex's mouth. Typhonus was able to turn Dr. Rex against his own sister and later taunted Minerva Fabello over the deaths of Athena and Oswald. When Rex's Creative Spark was extracted from his body by Dr. Cyborg, Baron Typhonus was able to use the latent Maelstrom energy in Rex's body to possess Rex's corpse, creating yet another puppet of the Maelstrom. The Darkitect's puppet was quickly destroyed when Zachary Virchaus turned the Maelstrom energies against themselves, causing Rex's body to rapidly age and disintegrate. Baron Typhonus forced Dr. Rex to keep living and keep fighting until Viper fired the Einstein Device, which had the ability to wipe out all the Maelstrom in the area. Although the Darkitect commanded Dr. Rex to stop the Einstein Device from detonating and releasing its huge Imagination payload, Dr. Rex, who was eager to die, resisted and ignored Typhonus's orders and let the Einstein Device kill him. With the Maelstrom Temple destroyed and Dr. Rex killed, Baron Typhonus lost both of his windows to LEGO Planet and has been banished from the LEGO System for good. Having lost LEGO Planet, Baron Typhonus will focus more heavily on the battle in Nimbus System against the Nexus Force. Abilities and Traits As the Darkitect himself, Baron Typhonus is infinitely powerful and has full control over the chaotic and destructive energies of the Maelstrom. His only limit preventing him from outright destroying the LEGO Planet or summoning massive armies of Stromlings is the small amount of Maelstrom energy currently on the planet. He has the power to see into the minds of his enemies and see what dark secrets they hold or what they fear the most, then turn that against them. In his early years, Baron Typhonus was a inquiring scientific individual who dreamed of learning more about the First Builders and the possibilities of Imagination. However, during his journey to Planet Crux, he slowly fell into madness and believed that Imagination without restriction or rules would be far more powerful, and he dreamed of being in control of such limitless power. Now, as the Darkitect, Baron Typhonus is a mastermind who is cunning and manipulative, able to bend nearly anyone to his will and corrupt even the purest minds. External Links *Baron Typhonus on the LEGO Universe Wiki Category:LEGO Category:Villains